


baby, i'm bad news

by dragdragdragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!len, full of snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, I like a change of scenery." Snart drawled out before pausing to leer, glancing up and down Barry's body. It caused Barry to shiver at the attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, i'm bad news

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday!!!! I hope your day was amazing and lovely. Here's some bottom!Len that was definitely was inspired by you. Plus we all need more bottom!Len, no?

"Why, hello there Scarlet Speedster," Snart said with a smug smile, leaning forward with his elbows on the bar. His midnight blue sweater stretched tightly over his biceps as he calmly sipped his brown ale. "I didn't expect to see you here." He gestured towards the rest of the dive bar, the short row of pool tables, tarnished bar tables and stools and shiny big TV screens filled with half naked men dancing. The bar was only half full, but still loud and boisterous.

"I use to come here when I was at CCU. And why aren't you at Saints and Sinners?" Barry hastily replied while trying to flag down a bartender. Barry was suppose to meet up with an old friend in a few minutes and didn't want the added complications of Captain Cold.

"Sometimes, I like a change of scenery." Snart drawled out before pausing to leer, glancing up and down Barry's body. It caused Barry to shiver at the attention.

"I think we need to talk. Or is Barry Allen on a hot date?" Snart continued after setting down his finished beer glass. He pushed himself off the bar and slinked in closer to Barry, close enough that Barry could feel Snart's body heat. Before Barry could respond, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He turned away from Snart, hunching over to read the text from Jason.

_Sorry, man. Things got messy at work. Raincheck?_

Barry groaned. He had been looking forward to meeting up with his college buddy for days. He was composing a response when he felt Snart move in closer until his breath tickled Barry's ear. Barry froze uncertain about Snart's intentions.

"Did he flake out? Too bad. C'mon, I have a proposition," Snart purred into Barry's ear and proceeded to grab his wrist. Snart's grasp was cool against Barry's overheated body and instantly, sent waves of heat flooding into his lower body. Curious, Barry let Snart tug him outside into the cool autumn air.

As soon as they reached the alleyway, Barry quickly pulled away and rubbed his wrist. He could still feel Cold's touch lingering.

"What do you want, Snart?" Barry snapped irritated by Snart's easy confidence, by his own dangerous attraction to a known criminal, and by Jason cancelling. His night felt like it couldn't get any worse.

"I have something you need and you have something I want," Snart jeered as he inched closer into Barry's space, pushing him back towards the wall.

"What makes you think I can trust you to follow through?" Barry demanded, trying desperately to keep his voice even as he stared defiantly into Snart's icy blue eyes.

Snart chuckled pressing closer to Barry's space. Snart lightly traced Barry's jaw and then ear with his lips. "Because, Scarlet, I'm going to be in a much more compromising situation than you."

Barry choked back a moan. "H-how so?" He placed his hands on Snart's chest, ready to push him away, but hesitated. Instead, Barry clutched onto Snart's soft sweater like a lifeline.

"I've been watching you, kid. You like the thrill of the chase, the adrenaline and the challenge. But it drives you nuts that you can't stick me away in that pipeline of yours. So, tell me, Flash, what if I let you have me for one night?" Snart stared into Barry's eyes, waiting for affirmation.

Barry swallowed hard biting his lip with indecision. Snart’s gaze, pupils dilated with lust, went immediately to Barry’s mouth. Barry let his lips part slightly tipping his face forward. Snart violently and suddenly grabbed Barry’s face and kissed him. He pushed Barry up against the wall, parting his mouth more and licked the roof of Barry’s mouth. Barry tightened his hold on Snart’s sweater, pushed back, shoving his thigh between Snart’s legs, fighting for control. He felt like his body was being electrified with lust, so intense that Barry was consumed by Snart’s mouth, by his larger frame, hard and unrelentless, by the hard length pressing against his thigh.  

Snart pulled away after nipping Barry’s bottom lip. “Let’s move this somewhere else. Or do you want to debauch me right here and now?”

Barry grew red but his dick swelled at the thought. “No! Let’s go somewhere else. Uh,” he paused before mumbling, “ButJoe’shomeso...”

Snart chuckled. _Fuck, even Snart’s laughs are sexy._ “Alright, kid. 4th and Broadway. The third brick building on the left. 5th Floor. Apartment 505.”

“H-how do I know it’s not a trap, Cold?” Barry blurted out, suddenly cautious.

“I’m letting you into my home. No one knows about it but my sister,” Snart said coldly.

Barry took a second to think. Lisa Snart was smart enough to ambush him, but Snart wouldn’t want to call attention to his own apartment, not to the authorities or his crueller enemies. Barry let go of Snart’s sweater, casually sliding his hands down Snart’s chest to his lower back. Barry cheekily smiled at Snart before grabbing his fucking perfect ass. In a blink, Barry sped them over to Snart’s apartment building, fished out his keys and flashed them into Snart’s bedroom.

Barry shoved Snart onto the large bed in the center of the room. Unconcerned by the push, Snart stretched out. His shirt rode up as he drew his arms up above his head, revealing a strip of tantalizing skin, pale against his dark sweater. Nervous, Barry hesitated. He hid his vibrating hands behind his back and put on his sternest face.

"Strip," Barry ordered. He was proud his voice didn't waver. Luckily, Snart obeyed; he tugged his sweater off in one quick swoop, throwing it off in the distance. Leonard Snart was a perfect specimen of a man with broad shoulders and sharp hipbones. Barry just wanted to lick the planes of Snart’s chiseled stomach and and follow the thin strip of dark hair down to the edge of his jeans. Then, Barry remembered. Snart was his for the evening and he could do just that.

Barry moved in closer as Snart lifted his hips up and pushed off his pants. Barry crawled over Snart's lower body knocking his hands away from his dark briefs. Snart's dick looked obscene, bulging behind the thin material. It made Barry's mouth water. Barry sucked the skin at the dip of Snart's hipbone. He allowed his hands to linger at the edge of Snart’s briefs before stretching the fabric taut over Snart’s cock. He took a moment to take in his view, watching Snart quiver at the slightest touch.

Using his powers, Barry quickly whipped off Snart’s briefs to reveal his gorgeous dick, uncut and thick, springing up.

“Fuck,” Snart gasped at the sudden movement. He ran his fingers into Barry’s tousled hair and tugged. “Put your mouth on it. Fucking do it.”

Barry licked his lips hovering his mouth over the tip. He smirked up at Snart before grasping the base and licking Snart’s dick from the base to the tip. He sucked at the crown tonguing the slit. He could hear Snart moan. The sound sent shivers down his body all the way to his dick. Barry could barely take it, he was so hard. He whimpered into Snart’s cock as he pushed his hips against the bed.

Barry felt helpless. The groans and obscenities that came out of Snart’s mouth drove Barry fucking crazy. He wanted it all. He inched Snart’s dick deeper and deeper until he could feel the tip hit the back of his throat. He gagged slightly before breathing slowly accommodating for Snart’s girth. God, Snart tasted divine, musky and bitter. Barry could feel his dick leak from the absence of attention.

“C’mon,” Snart growled as he yanked at Barry’s hair. “I don’t want to come yet, Scarlet.” He gestured haphazardly to the right. “There’s lube and condoms in the night stand.”

Barry pulled off with a pop. All his apprehension from earlier was replaced by mischief and cheekiness. Barry smiled widely. “Isn’t that a little presumptuous?”

“You want to fuck me. You want to fucking give it to me, don’t you?” Snart rasped out in the lewdest way possible. Barry could feel his dick grow impossibly harder.

Grabbing the lube and condom, he slicked two of his fingers as he placed the condom next to him. Still cold from the bottle, Barry teased Snart’s hole. He could feel Snart tense at his touch.

“Kid, you’re killing me,” Snart panted. “I can take it.”

Barry laughed. “You’re an impatient one.” He pushed two fingers in hard and as deep as possible. Snart felt perfect, tight around Barry’s fingers and burning hot. Snart shoved his hips forward causing Barry to jolt. Barry pumped his fingers in and out before seeking out Snart’s prostate. Finding it, Barry let his fingers vibrate against it. 

“Fuck!” Snart howled. “Fuck, that’s it.” Snart pulled his legs up, lifting his hips as if he could force Barry’s fingers to go deeper. Snart was trembling as he pushed against up. Fuck, Barry needed to be inside him. He dragged his fingers out and wiped his hands on the comforter.

As Barry slipped the condom on, Snart surged up to kiss him tugging on Barry’s tender bottom lip and licking open Barry’s mouth. Barry shoved forward, groaning against Snart’s mouth as their dicks rubbed together. Snart chuckled. It was Barry’s only warning before Snart flipped them deftly.

“Hey!’ Barry protested. “I thought I - fuck!” Barry couldn’t even finish his thought. Snart lifted his hips up; his arms straining as he lined up Barry’s cock and slid achingly slow. Snart’s tight heat was going to be the end of Barry. He was inundated with pleasure sharply focused at the point Snart and Barry were intertwined. He made himself hold still, gripping Snart’s toned ass and pulling his cheeks open as Barry’s dick disappeared into Snart.

Snart’s face was stone cold as he focused. As soon as he was fully seated, they both gasped. Snart’s lip quivered in pleasure. Barry didn’t think Snart could get hotter. Yet, Snart’s blown out steely blue eyes and the sweat slithering slowly down his neck, propelled Barry to do more, to take charge. Barry tightened his hold on Snart’s ass and thrusted up roughly.

“Harder,” Snart rasped. “Fucking give it to me,” He demanded. Barry became infuriated by Snart’s demands, by the overwhelming amount of pleasure, by Snart’s heat. Barry surged up to mark a trail along Snart’s shoulders and up his neck. Barry could feel Snart whimper at each bite.

Maddened by the intensity, Barry started to vibrate pushing deeper into Snart’s heat until he found the perfect spot, noted by the increased filth that spewed out of Snart’s mouth. Barry bit into Snart’s mouth until he could taste blood. He thrusted wildly until he couldn’t, until he felt like pleasure was mounting into something euphoric.

Barry needed to come. He shoved his hand between their bodies and roughly seized Snart’s dick. He let his hand vibrate up and down Snart’s cock timing it with his thrusts. Snart gasped tensing on Barry’s dick causing shocks of pleasure to flood Barry’s body. Snart’s pressure and heat overtook Barry and suddenly, they both were coming. Hot strips of cum covered Barry’s stomach.

Snart rested his forehead against the side of Barry’s head panting. After a minute of recovery, Snart pulled off groaning at the loss. He pushed the comforter down and just flopped breathing deeply. Barry was exhausted but boneless from the orgasm. He quickly threw the condom out in Snart’s spacious and luxurious bathroom, - _seriously, Snart? a hot tub_ \- found a towel and cleaned both of them in a blink of an eye.

Barry hesitated at the edge of the bed, uncertain. Snart opened his eyes to stare at Barry incredulously.

“C’mon, Scarlet. Get in.” Snart ordered drowsily. Barry beamed at him before crawling onto the bed and shifting Snart into his arms. He pulled the covers over drowning in comfort and warmth. He promptly dosed off; his nose against the back of Snart's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> First smutty fic ever. I blame all of you. Unbetad. So if there are some minor errors, please let me know. Sorry!
> 
> Also, this song was on repeat: [Portions for foxes by Rilo Kiley]()  
> I'm on tumblr! [@dragdragdragon](http://dragdragdragon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
